


Taboo

by YollyDelaney2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Arkham Asylum, Asylum, Demon, Demon Dean Winchester, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Games, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Hell, Incubus Dean Winchester, Intense, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, Love, Mind Games, Sam Winchester is doctor, Sam Winchster - Freeform, Sassy, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Smut, SomethingLikeGotham, Succubi & Incubi, deanmon, insane, relationship, sexual games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YollyDelaney2/pseuds/YollyDelaney2
Summary: ❞Why do you think Ed Gein skinned his victims, Miss Clayton? Enthrall me with your acumen.❞ His voice was gentle and his eyes were normal; for a minute Annabelle could almost believe she was speaking to an ordinary man. It made her back away from him even more.❞It excites him. Most serial killers keep some sort of trophies from their preys.❞ The sparks in his eyes flew into his darkness like fireflies down a cave.❞I do not.❞❞No. No, you fuck the Hell out of yours.❞♠♠♠♠♠♠Annabelle Clayton starts her new job at Matteawan State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.♠♠♠♠♠♠[WARNING:The story your about to read is intended for readers 18+ due to it's sexual content. It may not be appropriate for all audiences. Please read at your own discretion]
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You, Demon!Dean/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Arriving At New York

It happened in New York, October 6th, 2019.

Dr. Annabelle Clayton, new resident of New York City, was here to start at her new position as a doctor of psychiatry at the Matteawan State Hospital for Criminally Insane. Today was the start of her new life, an exciting life filled with tough cases.

Annabelle grinned at herself in the rearview mirror. She had pulled her long blonde hair back into a severe bun and added some large, dark framed glasses that lessened the blue of her eyes a little (which she didn't need much, but thought they made her look less like a bubble headed blonde and more like a doctor). That was at least how she hoped this story was going to be the novel of her life. She felt a welling of excitement as this was her chance to make a difference in the world, a difference in the lives of the poor souls who suffered from mental illness. Soon all of Matteawan and then the whole city would know Dr. Clayton's name because of the advances she would make in the area of the mind. She was going to help cure the poor souls that resided in the hospital, starting today.

She knew she was being a bit idealistic. Her mother had told her she was only one female and it was hard for a woman to make a difference in the world, especially the medical world, but Anna was determined to try, determined to prove everyone wrong. She had graduated with honors in her class, and had been one of only a few women in that class, but she felt optimism for herself and the women in the field of medicine. And those guys who had said she wouldn't make it, they could put a sock in it because here she was... with a job at the famous Matteawan State Hospital.

The Matteawan State Hospital was located on its own island, separated from the city by a broad expanse of water and only accessible by one bridge. The drive to the gate was about half a mile on a strip of road that was surprisingly lacking in traffic. Annabelle knew that several of the workers and doctors actually lived on the island in a series of dormitories--and a few houses for the tenured physicians--that were provided for the staff. She had been offered her own place on the island, too, when she had been offered the job, which she had taken because the rent was half of what she could find living in the city. She had tried to find an apartment, but she just couldn't afford the rent for anything larger than a small closet in the dankest, darkest hole in New York. And besides, she had thought when she took the offer at Matteawan, she could still drive into the city on her days off. It might be good for her to live on the hospital's grounds, good for her patients, for the people she wanted to help; she could be on-call at any time.

She pulled her brand new red Pacer (which was packed dangerously full with her belongings) up to the gate of the hospital and stopped the vehicle. Her eyes went wide. The gate to the Matteawan State Hospital was an iron fence that ran around the entire building (not the entire island though she had read that rocks and cliffs made it impossible to get off the island, except by the only road) which sat on 150 acres of land, the rest of the island was forested. It had been here since the place was first established in 1874.

She could see a guard house on the other side of the gate and she could see a figure inside, but she couldn't see if it was a man or a woman, only a shadow. Beyond that she could see the large forested hill and the single road that ran all the way up to the very top, with trees everywhere. The place would have been beautiful if not for the giant shadowy structure that sat crouched at the top of the hill looking down on them from over the tops of the trees. The Matteawan State Hospital resembled a large Victorian castle on top of the hill. She couldn't see any real details of the place from where she sat in her car from that distance, though the morning mist from the bay was already thinned out to almost nothing, but she knew for a fact that the hospital was massive. The heart of the Matteawan State Hospital was a large Victorian building with a strange configuration of towers and levels with multiple buildings spreading out form the core. Matteawan was one of the biggest hospitals in the country with some of the most interesting cases of madness (Annabelle corrected herself, not madness, but rather mental illness) to date.

She sighed in anticipation, ignoring that thread of cold that ran down her back.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the glaring sound of loud static. She glanced at the guard house then turned toward the intercom at the gate as the gravelly voice on the other end that might have been male asked.

"Visiting? Visiting hours do not start until 9 a.m."

Annabelle rolled her window down and leaned out toward the intercom, which was a little speaker with a red button with a sign underneath that read "Push for Entrance." She pushed the button to reply, glancing toward the shadow in the guard house. 

"No, ah, I'm Dr. Annabelle Clayton--I'm supposed to start today." She released the button.

"Just a moment," the voice on the other end said.

The girl waited as she was told to, tapping her fingers against the side of her door looking up at the name of the hospital written out in metal over the top of the gate. It was very Victorian and very creepy she thought with a frown. She could only imagine what it must look like at night. The gate made her think of all those horror movies she used to watch as a kid, the black and white kind like The House on Haunted Hill. Annabelle smiled slightly at the thought. Irony is, she hated watching horror movies.

To distract herself while she waited for the shadow in the guard house to confirm she was expected, Annabelle started to hum, tapping against the metal of her door. After a few seconds she began to sing softly under her breath a song by Led Zeppelin. 'Black Dog', as she could remember.

The static made her jump again, followed by the same voice saying: "Welcome to the Matteawan State Hospital, Dr. Clayton. I'll be there to open the gate for you in just a minute."

The voice cut off and Anna looked at the intercom, wondering if she should press the button and say thank you, but decided against it. She turned her attention back to the gate. The guard house gate opened and a man came out. He was wearing what resembled a police uniform--blue shirt, black slacks, black tie and black shoes. He was even wearing a police style hat except it read 'Matteawan State Hospital' across the front of it. Annabelle frowned when she saw that the man had a gun in a shiny leather holster on his side, as well as a baton, and a small spray can of what she thought must be Mace.

She watched as the man unlocked the gate and slowly pulled them open, first one side then the other before he motioned her to drive through. Anna did, stopping when the man held his hand out and walked over to her driver's side window.

"Can I see your ID, Dr. Clayton? Just to be sure," he explained with a false smile. The name tag he wore over his left breast read Simmons.

"Of course." Anna reached over for her purse, which was sitting in her passenger seat. She found her wallet quickly and pulled out her driver's licence. Simmons examined it, then handed it back. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Clayton. Welcome to the Matteawan State Hospital."

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to working here."

Simmons stood silent for a moment and at last pointed up the drive. "Just go up the road and take a right that will lead you to the parking lot, then just head in through the front. The main office will be immediately to your right. There's a sign too--you can't miss it." He then tipped his hat before walking away, heading back to the gate which he began to close behind her.

Confused thoughts overcame her mind. Annabelle put it to aside as she started up the road, glancing in her rearview mirror the guard closins the gate.

 _It's a little ominous,_ she thought, understanding the reason behind the guard's demeanor, _being locked up in here with no way off the island except this one road._

Anna shuddered. 

_Too dark, Annabelle_ , she chided herself, but turned her focus back to the forested road that led up to the asylum.


	2. One Happy Place

The drive up was beautiful she decided, dismissing her darker thoughts earlier. The trees grew in dense thickets, giving the entire place an old world feel, like she was driving in the forest where Hansel and Gretal became lost, or where Baba Yaga's walking house would come crashing through on its chicken legs at any moment. AnnaBelle could imagine on rainy days or earlier in the mornings when the fog was thicker, the entire place would look spooky, especially this time of the year.

She frowned a little at the thought, but then quickly ignored it because today was a cloudy day, but there was still enough sun peaking through the clouds that the rays of light were dispelling many of the deep shadows and began to burn off the little mist that remained.

Anna arrived at the front of the hospital where she could see steps that led up to the large wooden, heavy looking double doors. She turned and headed toward the parking lot where she could see several vehicles parked, including a transport van, a large, old yellow school bus with the Matteawan State Hospital written in big black letters on the side. She found a visitors' parking space and parked her Pacer. Before she got out of her car, she pulled her purse over, withdrew her compact and checked the little bit of makeup she wore--just a little mascara, light eyeshadow, just enough to give her a little color, powder and a light pink frost; just enough color.

She ran her hand over her hair to make sure it was all pulled back, her glasses in place. 

"You got this. All you need to do is control yourself." She nodded at herself confidently, then closed her purse and got out of her car.

Annabelle wore a pair of polyester knit high waisted and wide leg slacks in light blue with a white button down shirt with a short double-breasted black pea coat and a pair of plain white chunky square heeled oxfords. She didn't have a lot of professional looking clothing just yet, just a few pieces that she hoped made her look like a real doctor.

She took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly. She slid her purse up her arm to her shoulder, tucking it under her arm and headed toward the main body of the hospital.

The inside of the main building had the typical, cheap linoleum floors that could be seen in any hospital anywhere, the typical white and speckled grey. The walls were painted, half hospital light green, with the upper half white, but the walls were covered with images, photos of black and white, as well as color photos of the hospital and the staff through the years. As Annabellemade her way to the office she could see that each of the group staff photos had the year posted at the bottom. 

The woman at the desk in the office reminded her of a teacher she had who taught home economics at her high school. She had her greying hair pulled back into a harsh bun. Her mocha colored skin was free of wrinkles, making it hard to determine her age. She wore a pair of horn rimmed glasses with a beaded chain and a simple, plain brown dress and a white sweater. 

She typed on her typewriter quickly and didn't look up at Annabelle as she said in a stern voice, "Dr. Morgan is not seeing anyone at the moment."

Anna narrowed her eyes at Clara Saberton, which name was written on the nameplate on the desk. 

"Uh, I'm the new doctor that is supposed to be starting today--Dr. Annabelle Clayton." Anna winced. She sounded like she was just out of high school and she did that stupid thing where she raised her voice into a lilting question instead of being firm. She was really going to have to work on that.

Clara Saberton stopped in her typing and looked up over the top of her glasses at Anna. Her dark brown eyes showed that she was a no-nonsense type of woman and she clearly already found Annabelle wanting as she looked her up and down.

Clara sniffed. "Have a seat. I'll check to see if Dr. Morgan is free."

She pushed back her chair and went to the door. She gave it a soft knock. Annabelle heard a rather high pitched male voice answer, "Yes?"

Clara opened the door and stepped in, closing it softly behind her. Annabelle sat and waited. She could hear the soft murmur of voices behind the door. She sighed and looked around. The office smelled of cigarette smoke. She didn't see an ashtray and wondered if it came from Dr. Morgan's office or belonged to someone else. She sighed and waited, looking down at her unpainted fingernails. She had worn her nails long in school, but had cut them after graduation, which was only a few months back. She wanted to be taken seriously and giving into the things like long painted nails, heavier make-up, and well... anything really too feminine worked against her. She planned on being a serious doctor of psychiatry and the Matteawan Hospital was giving her that chance. She would prove herself. She would...

The door opened and Annabelle looked up, her blue eyes wide behind her glasses.

Clara didn't look happy, but she stepped aside holding the door. "Come."

Anna stood up, a silent smile on her lips. "Thank you."

Clara said nothing as the girl walked past her into the office. Clara shut the door behind her a little harder than strictly necessary.

"Dr. Clayton! A pleasure to finally meet you in person!"

Annabelle focused her attention on the man in the room. Frank Morgan was a skinny man in a white doctors coat, plaid shirt, brown bow tie, and brown slacks. Little round glasses perched on a snub nose and weak, watery grey eyes looked at her from behind the small spectacles. He held his hand out to her and Anna stepped forward to take it. The man's handshake felt unsteady, his palm sweaty, and he twisted his jaw in a way that made her think that the doctor was... a drug addict. She couldn't be sure of course, but all her knowledge and training screamed _drug addict_. The office was orderly, the same dull peach color as outside with a heavy desk that looked out of place on which a frame photo of an older man with a stern face sat. Several books shelves lined the walls, all crammed with books and centered on the left wall hung a painting of Sigmund Freud, which made her a little sick.

But, she instead smiled.

"I'm really grateful for this opportunity, Dr. Morgan." Anna smiled taking her hand back.

He laughed and waved her off. "Call me Frank--may I call you Anna?" He didn't wait for an answer as he continued, "Your test scores were spectacular and we've been needing new blood here for a while. When Dr. Harris was..." Morgan paled, his smile disappearing as a far away look crossed his eyes, but his smile returned as he continued. "When Dr. Harris left us it only seemed natural to hire a bright new doctor such as yourself." He smiled and she smiled back awkwardly.

He clapped his hands. "Well, we got your paperwork yesterday so, all we need to do now is to show you your office, get you a name tag, give you the tour and show you to your new apartment." He grinned in a way that Annabelle found sickly. "Now, I would love to show you around myself, but I have a lot of paperwork," She didn't see a scrap of paper on his desk, though he did have a lot of books, "to get through and some phone calls to make, so I've had Clara send for Dr. Hopkins to show you around today. You can officially start tomorrow. Take today to settle in, get your office in order, and move in your things. You have one of the fully furnished apartments, correct?"

Annabelle nodded. "Yes, I'm very gratefu--"

"Oh nonsense, we like to make sure our doctors have the best of everything." Morgan smiled just as a knock sounded at the door and Clara opened the door a crack to stick her head in. "Dr. Morgan, Dr. Hopkins is here." Clara glanced at Anna with a narrowed eye look.

Annabelle frowned wondering what she had done already to annoy the secretary. 

Then she saw the wrinkles on her old face, and smiled secretly to herself.

"Oh, send him right in." Morgan smiled as Clara stepped aside and a man old enough to be her father walked in. Dr. Hopkins had a presence about him. He was balding, his thinning hair a light brown mixed with grey, thick eyebrows, and had a well worn face. He wore a pair of round silver framed glasses and had a well-trimmed beard, trimmed close to his jaw, but no mustache. He wore a black suit under his doctor's coat.

He smiled when he saw her and held out his hand. "You must be our eager new doctor."

His smile was warm and his calloused hand grip was firm. Anna smiled tightly. "Yes. My name is Dr. Annabelle Clayton."

Hopkins covered their joined hands with his other hand. "Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine? Just what this old insane asylum needs, a fresh young mind--and might I be so bold as to say, pretty face. Dr. Morgan showed me your grades and that paper you wrote about dissociative identity disorder was quite interesting."

She nodded in politeness. "Thank you." Biting back some of her first thoughts about him.

Cruelty was written in his eyes.

Dr. Hopkins smirked as he released her hand. "Now, I'm here to give you the grand tour and to show you some important stuff. Then you should have lunch with the staff before we leave you alone to adjust to your new home." He smiled in what Annabelle thought of as a twisted way. "We hope you'll be very happy here, Dr. Clayton."

 _As if the hospital is a place for entertainment,_ Anna resented what he had said. _So unprofessional..._


	3. First Office

  
The tour took longer than Annabelle thought it would. Each section they entered required Dr. Hopkins to show his ID -- which he wore on a lanyard around his neck--where a guard stood manning an electric gate. Annabelle noticed that while there were plenty of nurses and orderlies, there seemed to be an unusual amount of armed guards in the asylum. Each man had a gun and a baton. She wanted to ask about the weapons, but kept her mouth shut. No point in making waves on her first day.

Dr. Hopkins moved quickly for a man who she would guess was in his late fifties. He was energetic -- making her feel like a slug, -- and talked with a quick, professional air, clearly knowing the asylum like the back of his hand. As they moved along at a swift pace, he pointed out sections by the doors, halls, or signs while giving her important information as they made their way through the complicated maze of halls. She realized at some point that the main body of the asylum was connected to at least four other buildings by hallways separated by guarded gates. The transition was a bit strange going from one to the other. 

As if reading her mind, Hopkins said without looking back. "Two of the wards were added to the building at different points in the hospital's history. When the asylum first opened, they didn't have wards. It was more like a big house for patients to live as a family, but over time the need to separate patients by sex because inevitable and more patients arrived." His face creased into a frown. "We have over a thousand patients off and on." Hopkins looked perplexed for a moment before he briskly continued. "There are several buildings on the property that are not attached, the dormitories for the doctors, nurses, and staff are all free standing buildings, but the buildings that contain patients are all connected. Each ward consists of three floors." He smiled. "It can be quite daunting at first to learn your way around, but before you know it you'll be able to navigate this place blindfolded."

They were passing a hall of rooms, all of them open, and Annabelle could see that the rooms had one to two beds, most had at least one chair, a desk, one overhead light, and a window that was both high up and had heavy bars over the windows.

Hopkins continued, "We try to provide as much comfort to our patients as possible. In addition to drug treatments, we also have spa baths, ice treatments, electroshock therapy when necessary, straightjackets, insulin therapy. We employ a wide range and, ..." Hopkins smirked when he saw the look on Anna's face. Some of the treatments he was describing were barbaric! Primitive really! She was shocked. "My dear, Matteawan, as I'm sure you have read and done your research before you applied, has many unusual and unique cases. The more modern methods do not always work, though we do our best to employ the newests methods first. Just remember, we never hurt our patients and our goal is their good health. Now, ..." He continued to point as she raced to keep up with him and tried to control her expression better. "We have rooms for art classes, a pool for swimming, a small garden, and a television room."

Hopkins walked briskly holding up a card he wore around his neck, turning at the same time and stopping in front of a room that had the word 'Security' painted on it in big black block letters. 

"This is your ID. It's important that you keep it on your person at all times. It will get you in and out of each security gate, each section of the asylum." He dropped his card where it bounced against his chest before he turned the knob, holding the door open for her.

"After you, my dear."

Anna smiled and walked into the security office. There were two men in the room along with a large wooden desk with two chairs that sat under a wall that held six large television screens. Annabelle could see black and white images of a few of the halls that she and Hopkins had been in, as well as an image looking down into a large common area where she could see patients milling about.

Hopkins smiled. "Dr. Clayton, let me introduce our head of security, Martin Vego."

Martin Vego was a large black man with an easy smile. 

He reached out and took Annabelle's hand. "Pleasure to met you Dr. Clayton. This is my second-in-command, Dan Storm." Dan Storm was another big man with pale, almost sickly skin and a heavy black mustache, but there was something cold and cruel about his eyes as he reached out and took her hand. 

"Dr. Clayton," he said with a smile that made every alarm in Anna's head go off. _This man is dangerous_ , she thought, _someone to be careful of._

When he let go of her hand it was a relief.

"Now Vego, do you mind taking Dr. Clayton's picture for her ID before I take her over to her office and the dorms?" Hopkins asked with a smile.

Vego nodded. "Of course. Just this way, Dr. Clayton."

She followed him to a small section of room that was cordoned off with a space divider where a stool sat against a plain, light grey wall in front of a camera on a tripod. The set-up reminded Annabelle of getting one's picture taken for a driver's license.

Vego motioned to the stool, "Sit right there and I'll take your picture."

Anna did as he requested and sat. "Should I smile?"

"If you like." Vego was leaning behind the camera.

Annabelle sat up straight and smiled.

Vego took the picture and stood up. "I should have your ID ready for you in the morning, Dr. Clayton. All you have to do is ask for it at the main entry desk."

"Thank you." Annabelle stood, walking back over to Hopkins who had been speaking to Sorm in heated whispers. The two men looked angry, but Hopkins's face immediately shifted back to the friendly father smile. "Now, let's show you your new office."

Annabelle's office was located in a long hallway where there were a surprising number of empty rooms. She wanted to ask why there were so many empty offices (at least, she assumed they were offices), but kept her mouth shut as Hopkins led her to the office at the very end of the hall.

"Here you go, Dr. Clayton. It's not much to look at right now, but I'm sure you'll add your own personal touches. You'll be seeing patients in here unless a patient is deemed dangerous, then we have another more secure room, though it is private as well. Some of the rooms used for one-on-one patient and doctor interactions have cameras, but no guards are allowed in the rooms during sessions unless you personally request a guard to be in the room. Though, we do discourage that when at all possible."

Annabelle stepped into her office, her eyes large and round with excitement. The walls were plain beige in color and the floor was the same linoleum she had seen everywhere in the asylum, except in Dr. Morgan's office. The room already had a desk with a chair, an old but quality wooden desk and chair. With a smile, she noted there was enough room she could add plants, a couch, book cases. some paintings or soothing photographs on the walls...

It was perfect!

Hopkins smiled, watching her walk around in a circle in the empty room.

"We have a storage room where a lot of extra furniture is kept. Feel free to request anything you want from that room and we can have some orderlies bring whatever you want to your office."

Her smile was only polite. "This is my first office."

Hopkins snickered from beside her. "Thrilling isn't it? You'll be able to do a lot of good here. Now... how about we take you over to your room so you can get yourself moved in and settle down?"

Annabelle agreed to that, careful to not show too much of her enthusiasm.

He led Anna outside. They took a path that wound around the body of Matteawan then down a well-kept trail that cut through lawns of green grass and trimmed bushes to a series of large brick buildings. Out in front of the building where Hopkins was leading her, Annabelle could see bike racks holding multiple bicycles. He stopped in front of the glass and metal door that led into the building with a small sign outside in the grass that simply read, "B."

"Now, the dormitories are unisex. Relationships between doctors and staff are not forbidden, but we do encourage everyone to be an adult and to keep private matters private. There are no drugs or alcohol allowed on the grounds. Doctors and staff can leave the island at anytime; there is no curfew, but it is recommended that if you are planning a night anywhere in New York that you let security know and give them a rough time frame to expect you back. Everyone is an adult here -- we just ask that everyone act like one." Hopkins tilted his head to aside when he saw her nodding as he held the door open for her. 

Anna stepped inside. The halls were quiet, simple plain halls that you would find in any apartment building, though maybe cleaner and quieter she thought as Hopkins led her down the hall to an elevator. "Your room, my dear, is on the fifth floor."

They stepped onto the elevator going up to the fifth floor. When the door opened again, Hopkins walked briskly down the hall, stopping at a door marked "6D" and producing a key from his jacket pocket. "Here you go, my dear."

Annabelle smiled and took the offered key, slid it into the lock and opened the door.

The room was larger than she had expected, a large studio apartment, far larger than anything she could have gotten in the city, especially for the price, convenience, and safety. There was one large window that looked out onto a small garden maze below made of roses where she could see several nurses walking with patients and a few doctors smoking. The walls were painted white and the floors were white too with a small closet and a bathroom with a tub and shower. The only furniture in the room was a large double bed, the mattress of which was rolled up on the frame. Annabelle bit her bottom lip to try to control her smiling. It was far nicer than anything she had imagined.

Hopkins stood at the doorway. "Feel free to bring in anything you want. We have a lot of spare furniture available to the doctors -- just like with the offices. You can paint the walls, bring in throw rugs, a television set, whatever you need to make your space comfortable." He smiled at her. "Well, I think I'll leave you now, Dr. Clayton. I hope you enjoy working here."

"Thank you," Annabelle said and Hopkins gave her a smile and a nod before he disappeared.

Anna stood in the middle of her new apartment, going still for just a moment. When she was sure she was alone and Hopkins was on the elevator, she gave a muffled squeal and grinned to herself.

Annabelle yawned, removing her glasses and rubbed her eyes. The rest of her day had been filled with getting her room put together. She now had a desk, a bookshelf, a couple of chairs and a couch -- all ugly but comfortable. She had her tiny television set -- which was stacked on some books at the moment -- while the rest she would buy with her first paycheck, maybe some throw rugs, longer curtains, something for the walls...

She sat at her desk. The only light she had on was her old desk lamp from college. She was dressed in a pair of light pink pajamas, her long blonde hair down loose and falling around her shoulders in soft curls. She was exhausted, but excited. 

Tomorrow was her first day on the job!

She pulled her journal toward her and began to write. She had been keeping a journal since high school and had continued with the practice all through college and now as her new life as a doctor. She dreamed a little of one day publishing her memoirs when she was a famous doctor. 

Anna smirked to herself as she began to write in her journal.


	4. The Meeting

Annabelle was giddy with excitement as she got ready for her first day as a real doctor. She carefully styled her hair for maximum 'stress' and applied light makeup to her face, just enough to bring out her eyes. The frosted pink on her lips made her lips looks nice, but not too nice. She grinned at herself in her mirror. She still looked younger than her years, but she did at least look professional -- at least to her mind.

She didn't really expect much today, probably a meet and greet with the other doctors, followed by a rundown on the rules, maybe follow another senior doctor around...

Anna wasn't really expecting to get to work with patients today, nothing serious, but that would come in time. First, she had to learn the ropes of the asylum. She knew how to handle herself, had learned the basics during her residency, but each hospital and facility had its own life.

 _Dr. Clayton_ bit down on her bottom lip with anticipation.

She was sitting on the corner of her bed having just put on a pair of high waisted wide legged black slacks with a crisp blue top with just enough buttons open at the top that she looked relaxed, but not so many buttons opened that she looked like she was inviting the male staff to look down her shirt at her breasts. The shirt fit snug, with long sleeves, looking both professional and approachable -- plus it brought out her blue eyes. 

Annabelle smiled, she could be a little vain as long as she didn't go overboard.

She was only half-watching the program since it was the morning news report. She wasn't really a morning news person -- she liked to start her day off on a positive note, -- and besides, her mind was more focused on the day ahead, the excitement of finally starting her new life while she pulled on her nude, knee high hose.

"One step at a time, Dr. Clayton," Anna told herself as she got on her feet and grabbed her shoes and coat. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

She smiled and hurried again. She wanted to get down to the cafeteria and grab some breakfast before she started her day, the first day of the rest of her life.

And it was always good to start your day with a good breakfast.

Each dorm had its own simple kitchen on the first floor and third floor, a small space with oven, a small fridge and a couple of couches. Just enough that someone could have a snack, cook something easy, but the big cafeteria was its own building located between the hospital and the dorms. It was a quick walk from her dorm to the cafeteria.

The morning air felt brisk. Dew coated the grass and it was early enough that a thin fog still made the landscape look as if it were located on the moors in some old black and white film, maybe one of those Vincent Price movies she didn't like.

Anna shivered, the wet chill soaking through her thin doctors coat as she made her way to the cafeteria.

When she pushed the glass doors open and stepped into the cafeteria, Annabelle was greeted by the scents of coffee and bacon. The cafeteria was similar in set up to the one she had at college, its configuration was where most of the similarities ended. While the college cafeteria had been lively, the walls painted bright colors, students dressed in a bright array of colors and styles, posters hung on the walls, this place looked like a morgue. The floors were that shame cheap linoleum she had been seeing all through the place yesterday -- she was already sick of it, -- the walls were also white, but a dull eggshell color that was only made that much more sour by the yellow lights shining from above. 

Annabelle frowned, but pushed aside any trepidation in favor of food and coffee.

The place wasn't too busy, as it was still pretty early in the morning. She glanced around, though no one paid her any attention. She shrugged and went to grab some food.

The cafeteria food was pretty typical as far as cafeterias went, as was the staff behind the plastic counter. Each staff member was an older woman -- old enough to be a grandmother -- all of them wearing the same light blue uniform, hair net and expression that clearly stated they would rather be anywhere but here.

The breakfast that was being served was the standard rubbery eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, muffins, sausages and bacon, but the coffee was surprisingly good and the cost wasn't too bad. However, Anna thought she might purchase her own little fridge for her room when she could afford it so she could keep some fruit, maybe a few muffins...

She sighed and let the cafeteria ladies fill her tray with eggs, bacon, and toast along with an apple for later and the biggest cup of coffee she could get her hands on.

There were only a few doctors down here, most of them reading papers or magazines, talking among themselves. No one went out of their way to introduce themselves to her, though several of them did glance over at her with varying degrees of interest. Anna supposed she couldn't really blame them. She was the rogue element, the new girl. Most hospitals had a comfortable way that they ran things, everyone understood the rules, posted and unspoken, and a new person always upset the careful balance and hierarchy, even if only during the adjustment period. Hopefully, in a few days she would prove herself to them.

She ate breakfast quickly, shoveling eggs and bacon into her mouth without really tasting them, washing everything down with hot coffee before she hurried to the main body of the Matteawan Hospital at a jog, heading toward the conference room. That was where she was going to be introduced to the staff of doctors. Excitement and fear raced through her as she hurried across the ground and into the main building, heading first to security to get her identification card and then onto her first meeting as a real doctor.

The conference room that Annabelle entered looked pretty much like any conference room she had ever seen on campus, during her residency, or on television, except maybe smaller. The walls were painted an unexciting yellow that made her think of a coffee stain on a paper towel. In the center of the room sat a cheap, long wooden table along with simple, stiff office chairs. When she walked in, only one other person was here already, a very tall man so thin she wondered if he ever ate. He had a mop of light brown hair, a long, pointed nose with a pair of round glasses at the end. He wore a white doctor's coat over his simple brown clothing with the name tag on the breast that read: "Dr. Crow."

The man was leaning forward, reading a book he had on the table, his nose almost touching the page. For some reason, the first thing that came to Annabelle's mind was Ichabod Crane; the man had the look of the character from the story. 

Annabelle quickly recalled a line from the book, ' _His head was small, and flat at the top, with huge ears, large green glassy eyes, and a long snipe nose, so that it looked like a weather-cock perched upon his spindle neck to tell which way the wind blew...'_

The man looked up at her with serious expression on his face. "You must the new doctor."

Annabelle smiled politely and walked over to him with her hand out. "Hello, sir! I'm Dr. Clayton, Annabelle Clayton."

The man stood, taking her hand. A gentle smile appeared on his face. 

"Dr. John Crow, it's a pleasure. I'm very happy to meet you." He motioned at the seat across from him. Anna took it as the tall, thin doctor took his seat. "I hope you'll be happy here with us, Dr. Clayton."

Anna smiled. "This is a dream come true for me. I..."

She was interrupted when the door opened and several more people entered, including Dr. Hopkins and Dr. Morgan. Anna watched as everyone filed in. She counted three other female doctors, and an additional six male doctors. They were all talking together as they came in and took their seats. One doctor, a man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes behind his glasses sat beside her, while on her other side, Dr. Hopkins sat down.

"Good morning, Dr. Clayton."

"Morning, Dr. Hopkins" Anne greeted in a soft voice and he smiled.

The man on her other side gently touched her arm to get her attention. 

He was tall and attractive. 

She held her breath _,_ _He could easily intimidate anyone he actually wanted but she somehow knew that he'd never really want to._

"Hello, I'm Sam Webster. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Dr. Annabelle Clayton." She bit her lip, taking his hand.

Dr. Webster smiled into her eyes. He started to say something when Hopkins cut him off. "All right, Webster, let everyone meet the new doctor."

Sam blushed, taking back his hand while giving her a small smile.

Dr. Morgan stood at the head of the table. He looked a bit twitchy to Anna. 

"This morning I would like to hear what everyone is planning for today. I know a few of you have switched patients without asking for any approval." Morgan frowned with a small shake of his head. "But first, let us introduce our newest staff member, Dr. Annabelle Clayton. Dr. Clayton comes to us fresh from Boston, having graduated in the top of her class. She will hopefully bring the Matteawan Hospital some new and interesting ideas." He smiled and motioned for her to stand up.

Anna swallowed, but obeyed. She had always hated this part, a teacher who would insist that new students stand and introduce themselves to the class, maybe say something interesting about themselves. 

"Hello," Annabelle gave an awkward wave. "I'm really looking forward to working with all of you."

One of the male doctors, a man with a soft chubby face and coke bottle glasses frowned, ignoring Anna to look at Frank. 

"I thought you were going to hire Dr. Riley?"

Morgan sighed. "No, I said I was not going to hire him because he has a sexual assault charge against him that is in court, Roger."

The man named Roger crossed his arms. "You know that charge was all a lie by one of his students. You know how women like to sleep with their professors to get better grades..."

One of the women, a woman with what Annabelle guessed might be Native American features, with light brown skin and long light brown hair that was worn in twin braids wrapped in red ribbon -- reminding Anna of Cher, -- slammed a hand on the table. 

"I swear Dr. Huntoon, if you say something sexist one more time, I will go to the cops myself and tell them what..."

Dr. Roger Huntoon glared at the woman and his voice dripped with sarcasm. "First, you have to prove something, Dr. Fox, and I wouldn't make moves on you if you were the last woman in a whole New York. I'm not talking about the city at all."

Anna paled and slowly sat down again as the argument suddenly exploded, pulling in all the other doctors, turning into a shouting match within seconds.

Dr. Webster leaned close to her and whispered. 

"Sorry about this. Dr. Roger Huntoon is an asshole. Dr. Alyce Fox, ..." He pointed to the woman who like looked like Cher, "Is a feminist, so it's like oil and water. Personally I would have fired Huntoon -- he's sexist, xenophobic, and racist, but Dr. Morgan keeps him in staff because his research brings in money. Big grants and all."

She made a slight face and Sam shrugged. 

"You'll find that sometimes the cost of keeping this place running requires us to do things we don't really like, but don't worry -- most of the doctors here like to keep to themselves. Lucky for you, I'm not one of them. You'll be working with me today, just following me around, watching the routine. I think tomorrow though you'll get to work with patients on your own. Not sure who you'll be assigned yet, but..."

Hopkins slammed his hands down on the table, which had the effect of stopping all the arguing. "That is quite enough. Dr. Huntoon, your objections have been noted -- and dismissed. Now, we have other business to discuss, I suggest we get to it." He looked everyone in the eye, his expression stern and commanding. Huntoon looked away, but Dr. Fox put her nose up, though Annabelle noted she did stop yelling.

Crow whispered, "There is the real man in control of the asylum."

He didn't say anything more as the meeting got underway.

She took a deep breath and folded her hands on her lap. 

_This is gonna be fun_ , she thought with a minor tightening of her lips.


	5. Dean Winchester

The meeting was pretty typical. Anna only listened to half of it as the doctors discussed work they were doing, some issues with supplies, or therapies, but soon it was over and she was leaving with Dr. Webster by her side.

He gently touched her upper arm and guided her away from the others physicians, especially Dr. Huntoon who had started to make his way toward her before Dr. Fox stepped in front of him.

Sam steered her down the hall to the elevator. "You might have confrontation with Dr. Huntoon in the future, but you don't have to do it today," he said with a smile.

After they were in the elevator, he released her arm and sighed, leaning against the back of the elevator. "So, fun meeting, eh?"

Annabelle chuckled. 

"It was _interesting_."

Webster laughed, too. "Most of the time the meetings are boring, though Roger always has something exciting to bring up since the man is a putz."

Anna giggled, which put a half smile on his lips. 

"You would want to stay away from Dr. Huntoon as much as possible, and maybe Dr. Fox as well. She can be intense and if you disagree with her on anything, even the color of the sky, she will cut you with her tongue." He grimaced. "Dr. Chloe Layton is nice, she is a real hard worker, doesn't have a lot of time to socialize, and Dr. Joan Smith is great, really good with the patients. Let's see..." Webster tapped his chin. "Dr. Crow is kooky, the man's research focuses on fear, so don't be surprised if he asks you a lot of questions about what scares you, real spooky stuff." He laughed it off. "Hmm, Dr. Fair, the one with the weird bowl haircut -- weirdo." 

They both laughed before Vane continued, "Dr. Robbert Geller, the man who looked like every movie professor you've ever seen -- a nice guy, dedicated. Dr. Richard Connell, the one with a scar on his chin, he's okay, keeps to himself. Dr. Patric Russo, the one who looks like Cesar Romero, he is a research scientist here, really intense, but smart -- super smart." Sam smiled at her with lifted brows. "Anyway I guess you could say those are the main players here at the asylum. Everyone else pretty much keeps their head down, does their work." He shrugged. "So first day on the job, let's see if I can't make the rest of your day dull as dishwater. We have to start with some paperwork... always a great deal of fun, fun, fun." Webster grinned as he made a fist and thrust it across his stomach a few times, which made Anna laugh. 

"It'll make you wonder why you became a doctor just to sign your name a million times a day." He grinned. "But after lunch, which I won't be able to share with you since I will be having a working lunch..." He rolled his eyes. "A meeting I have to take, but after that we'll be working with Dr. Dexter and Cox -- they are twins who do our art therapy classes. Now, that'll be fun."

Anna grinned widely, trying to remember all the information about her colleagues, "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
  


The first part of Annabelle's day was dull, just as Sam Webster had said it would be. She ended up helping him with a lot of filing and going through patient charts and other fairly mindless work, but he was a charming joker. He told her about some of the asylum gossips, about how Dr. Layton was seen sneaking into Dr. Patrick Russo's room after hours in only her bathrobe or how Dr. Crow had asked to decorate the asylum for Halloween next month, which Webster thought was both exciting and possibly dangerous, given how the doctor studied fear, not to mention some of the patients' particular disorders.

Dr. Webster's voice had a gentle timbre that made Annabelle think he would be great for talking to patients with his soothing voice, but soon lunch came.

"I'll walk you to the cafeteria. It's open to anyone, visitors, some patients, staff and doctors. Or, wherever you feel comfortable." Sam smiled as they walked down the hall. 

She could see a number of nurses, orderlies or residents working. She only saw one or two patients, people that Webster said were here for short stays for problems like depression. One woman had lost a baby recently and needed help, while another patient was here to help with an addiction problem, but she didn't see any of the ' _interesting'_ patients, the ones Matteawan was famous for. Some of them were mutants with supernatural powers. At least, that was what she heard. 

An unconfirmed information.

Anna didn't ask about them, she didn't want to seem overeager to know the secrets of that place, but it was difficult to refrain from asking.

After a couple of minutes Webster led her into the hospital's main cafeteria. 

Sam cleared his throat and she tore her eyes off the floor. "See you in an hour, Annabelle?"

"Sure. And, by the way, thank you, Sam."

"How about you thank me by having dinner with me at the dorm cafeteria...the special tonight is meatloaf!" He grinned at her and she laughed. 

"I would love to."

Sam grinned. "Cool, then, see you after lunch!"

She watched him go with a smile. Anna hadn't realized she had been standing there watching, even after he left until a voice in her ear made her jump.

"He flirts with all the ladies, but he's actually a nice guy."

She jumped and turned with a gasp to see Dr. Fox standing beside her. A grin spread over her lips.

"Unlike the rest of the boy's club around here, so far Sam hasn't done anything to make me want to kick him in the balls, but you never know. Wanna eat with me and the other main lady doctors? I figured since there are only three of us -- and now you make four of us -- we should stick together."

Anna opened her mouth to respond, but Fox waved her hand at her. 

_That was a bit rude..._ , Annabelle gulped.

"I know, a lot of the nursing staff is female, but they have not clout. We four are the only ones really attempting to break that glass ceiling." Surprisingly, Dr. Fox hooked her arm through Anna's before she could protest and began to lead her over to a table where Annabelle saw Drs. Chloe and Smith sitting and eating lunch, both of whom looked up when Dr. Fox stood in front of the table.

"Ladies, I have retrieved the newest members to our elite club of Lady Doctors." Fox stated, almost proudly.

Anna smiled awkwardly. "I apologize if I'm intruding."

Dr. Joan Smith, a woman with a short brown bob and skin the color of cinnamon stood up and took Anna's hand, giving her a good, but friendly shake. "You're so sweet, Annabelle. Nice to meet you!"

"You can call me Anna," She said softly.

Dr. Chloe was another blonde, but her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her face was covered in serious lines, stood and took Annabelle's hand too. "Nice to meet you and welcome to our territory."

Fox pulled out a chair and sat down. "So, how about you tell us a litt..."

She was interrupted by Joan who laughed easily, "Let the poor girl go get something to eat first before you recruit her to the feminist army of women doctors."

Dr. Fox made a face, which after a second softened. "Fine. Go on, go get lunch, darl."

Annabelle excused herself herself with a smile, hearing the sound of Dr. Fox as she began to complain about how Morgan ran the asylum, but she was happy he at least was smart enough to hire another woman.  
  
  
  
  


Annabelle made her way over to the cafeteria line, grabbed a tray, and settled in to wait a few minutes since the line was surprisingly long. She was standing behind an orderly, two nurses, and a couple of guards who were all bunched together talking.

She tried not to eavesdrop, but it was difficult with them being so close and not really trying to be quiet.

"Did you hear about the new guy?" One of the nurses asked with a shudder. "I've heard he was a mysterious creature who feeds off sexual energy. It took at least ten of the most trained agents in the city to capture him with different gadgets. They will lock him into the laboratory to inspect him."

One of the guards snorted. "For how long do you think he is really going to stay there? Or, most importantly -- how are they going to keep him locked up?"

Another, who was of the orderlies, frowned. "They said he fucked the poor female to death."

Annabelle's eyes widened by themselves. She felt her entire body tingle. As if a mysterious cold breeze caressed her skin.

The same guard that spoke quietly nodded. "Yes, and she's not the only one. There are other, much worse cases."

"God, I wish they won't send him anywhere near us." The same nurse who had spoken before shook her head.

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt frozen in her place.

The other guard laughed. "Scared Helen?"

The nurse glared at the guard. "Honestly, I am scared! You should be, too, Bryce. We don't know if he's hetero or not." She shook her head and hissed under her breath, "What we know is that he's a beast from Hell."

The other nurse said softly and dreamy, "But, in the body of a handsome man."

"Oh, is he?" Helen exclaimed.

The guard named Bryce mused as they moved along, "Wonder who is gonna get him? No one have seen something like him. I doubt someone would dare to approach him."

The youngest of the nurses whispered, "When do you think he'll be transferred here?"

"My guess?" The other guard shrugged. "Soon."

All of them went quiet.

Annabelle, on the other hand, felt a wellspring of wonderment. She knew the chances of her getting to work with him were low, but she was excited by the prospect of getting to see him in the flesh, as well as observing him and his interaction with everyone. Maybe, just maybe, she would be lucky enough to see him for a second.

If she was lucky enough, Anna would be the one to examine him. That task would make headlines and open doors in the medical community. Actually, everywhere.

Annabelle got her lunch while thinking of the possibilities.  
  
  
  
  


A couple of hours after lunch, Anna spend much of her afternoon helping with giving the patients medications. An hour later Sam had decided to give Annabelle a break while he helped the twins get patients settled and to their rooms. She had offered to help, but all three doctors had insisted to take a break.

Anna frowned as she sipped her coffee she had gotten from the machine in the lounge. It was weak and bitter, but it was warm, plus with the amount of sugar she had added in an attempt to sweeten the bitterness, it was more like thick caffeine syrup than coffee.

She sighed and leaned back, her head coming to rest against the back of the couch. She was still annoyed that they hadn't let her help. Yes, she was the new one, but she was still a doctor -- she had been trained for it!

Annabelle sighed again when she heard the sound of voices coming from down the hall. She was in the downstairs lounge near the lab area of the asylum. She had come down here after the other couple of lounges had -- one, been occupied by Dr. Huntoon who had given her a dirty look, and two, the last one she had tried, the coffee maker had been producing sludge. That lounge's coffee maker was at least working even if the coffee tasted more like someone had just warmed up the coffee from a week ago. Clayton heard another voice followed by the sound of running feet. She looked over to the open doorway where she saw several guards running by.

Anna frowned, setting her cup of coffee aside and hurried down the hallway, wondering what could be happening now. She followed the guards through the maze of halls when at last they disappeared around a corner. They were heading towards the glass room of the laboratory, which Sam had earlier today shared about.

Annabelle's blue eyes brightened.

She hurried down the hall, following the sounds of shouting and tense voices only to come around the corner and stopped short. She backed up and hid where no one could see her.

There had to be at least fifteen armed guards, all with their guns out. She saw that one of them was the head of security, Martin Vego, and the other -- Dan Storm. Anna also saw Dr. Hopkins and Dr. Morgan speaking to a man in a police uniform with a clipboard in his hands, but her attention was drawn to the handcuffed man being led inside the glass box, the ground of which was covered with a huge circle, full of various demonic signs, that was supposed to trap the creature there. He was pushed inside by six armed policemen, laughing and smiling as if he hadn't a single care in the world.

"Congrats! You caught the vicious incubus... fucking sons of bitches!"

Annabelle's eyes widened as and bit hardly on her bottom lip as they stepped outside the box, and she could finally see the dangerous... _incubus_. Anna felt a lump forming in her throat and her cheeks heat up for no particular reason. Well, there was _one_ \-- his piercing green eyes that from that moment would occupy most of her dreams. His figure resembled the statues of ancient Greece; legs were long and moved slowly, carrying him with elegance and reasonable caution. Each of his moves was precisely calculated.

It was the first time that Annabelle ever had the opportunity to come face-to-face with another species such as his and her intrigue was evident. The creature stood confidently, his olive-colored eyes narrowing in a challenging gaze, toying everyone. He stood over six-feet tall, his posture loose and casual, though still intimidating. His dark blonde hair was thick and though it appeared unkempt, it was still clearly styled. He was adorned with a black jacket over a white-colored blouse with dark jeans, snugly fitting to his attractive form. Only his clothes made him look like a normal human being.

"As long as you wear those anti-demon charm pendants and as long he's inside the circle, he'll be weak and powerless," The man with the clipboard stated in all seriousness. "All his paperwork is in order, Dr. Morgan, the hell-spawn's all yours," He mused, though there was nothing funny in the situation.

"A hell-spawn?" Anna couldn't ignore the soft, hoarse quality of the stranger's voice; it sounded like smoke. "Ouch!"

Dr. Morgan gave the man a defeated look as he took the clipboard with shaky hands and signed at the bottom. 

But, it was Dr. Hopkins who snarled, "That's enough!" 

He turned to the armed guards and motioned to the upright gurney with thick leather straps that was waiting, surrounded by the hospital's guards. "Get him strapped down, now!"

"Ooh, that sounds kinky!" He sassed, showing them the most charming smile she had ever seen. "Yet, I'm not into males, so." The creature shrugged and as he clenched his jaw, spiraling horns appearing from his skull.

_Mesmerizing!_

No one dared to get any near to him. Even Dr. Hopkins, who had looked braver than anyone in the room moments ago, in that moment was paler than the white walls.

The incubus laughed as he then hit violently against the metal table in the middle of the room and scrapped against it's surface with what she guessed were claws.

_Well, he also had claws... The circus is full._

"You let me out now, or no one steps here. I _won't_ follow any rules -- _you_ , assholes, will be following _mine_."

Her chest surged with lust. The existence of that creature was making Annabelle think and feel things she found inappropriate.

Hopkins sighed shakily with a glare at Morgan. "Did you bring the sedative?" She heard him whisper.

Dr. Morgan frowned right back at him. "I did, but we can't sedate him unless he is being violent or uncooperative, neither of which he is. He is just being a disgusting smart mouth and a show-off."

The demon raised his eyebrows and chuckled. The sound shivered on the back of Anna's neck.

 _Guess, that's how his charm works,_ She swallowed hard, taking another step closer to the wall, her thighs squeezing together as a reflex of listening to his sexy laugh.

"Nope, I'm being the best of the best here! I really want my gold star. And, maybe a cookie."

Annabelle put her hand over her mouth to cover up the giggle that wanted to bubble up.

That was when the demon's eyes snapped towards her.

She wasn't sure how, but he _heard_ her. When he saw her standing at the corner, the creature looked suddenly perplexed. He blinked, looking surprised, his eyes wandering down her figure and back again to her face. It was as if he was sending her sweet, intoxicating breath pooling through the air; gathering in Annabelle's lungs and blurring the corners of her vision.

No one seemed to understand what he was doing, though. They didn't expect someone to be stalking from around the corner.

"What are your rules, _beast_?" Hopkins snarled underneath his breath.

The incubus turned slightly his sight on the doctor as he rolled his tongue around in his cheek.

"Firstly, I need you to show some respect." The demon's smirk had returned. His lips looked so soft and-" Secondly, a woman is to take care of me and ask me the boring questions you want to annoy me with. And, last but not least -- I don't want to see your repulsive faces."

Her pulse was racing and her mouth was dry, Anna's body betraying her entirely falling under the incubus's spell like any female would.

Hopkins looked pointedly at Morgan, who said, "Rules be damned." Morgan didn't look happy, but he didn't argue, " _Deal_."

The demon turned happily his attention back to Hopkins, grinning. "Now, about my cookies..."

Annabelle jolted herself out of the incubus's splendor and took a look at the time on her wristwatch. She pulled herself away from the wall and rushed back to the lounge, her heart beating fast.

She hummed in pleasure at the memory of his appearance. Annabelle just couldn't help herself but wanted to go back there and obey to his orders.


	6. Poor Guy

For the rest of her shift, Annabelle was kept busy with Dr. Webster. She didn't say anything about running down to see the amazing creature while he was being admitted. Anna wasn't really sure why she didn't say anything, as she didn't exactly think she would get into trouble, but that moment when the incubus had looked down the hall at her, as if he had heard her laugh above anything else going on, he had looked right at her. The entire interaction had felt like a secret, a little secret between the two of them, between her and the dark being. 

Annabelle hadn't shared it with Sam, or anyone else. It was her special moment which made her all the more convinced that she would be the one to inspect him. She just wasn't sure why, but she felt in her gut she would be the one to get to the real creature under that handsome face.

The last part of her day was spent with filing and doing other paperwork, learning the forms that she would need to do her job, where to file them and who to file them with and so on, the sort of job that would usually be handled by a secretary, but none of the doctors had their own secretaries. Except for Dr. Morgan, Dr. Hopkins and for some reason Dr. Huntoon all had secretaries, whereas everyone else did their own filing and paperwork.

Dr. Clayton yawned. She had an hour before the end of her shift. Anna was in one of the rooms that held patient files, a rather small room packed wall to wall with filing cabinets. There were cabinets in the middle of the room that formed a sort of maze that consisted solely of metal filing cabinets filled to the brim with patient files. Webster had told her this was just one room of several that held files. There were files going back to the very beginning of the asylum's founding. This room contained most of the recent patient files, though there were cabinets set aside in the adjacent room for the asylum's more notorious patients. Annabelle had to resist the urge to read though any of the files. It wasn't that she wasn't allowed -- she was -- as a doctor she had access to any of the files. Sam had told her there were a handful that were marked confidential, but not many. 

Anna focused her mind on the task at hand, which was sliding removed intake papers into patient folders. Her back and knees had just began to hurt from her squatting for so long when Webster returned, looking just as tired as she felt. He held a file in his hand and ran his fingers through his jaw-long hair with a sigh.

"Annabelle, I have to leave you a little early to see a patient of mine. Will you be all right on your own for the last hour?" Webster asked with a soft smile.

Anna, who was squatted down by a file cabinet with a pile of papers next to her, mindlessly going through the task and sliding misfiled papers into their proper patient folders, nodded and pushed her glasses up with her forefinger as she looked up at him. 

"Yes, of course! Well, unless any of these papers decide to get obnoxious, then I'm not sure I could handle that." She giggled softly. Sam smiled tiredly, his entire demeanor changing as he stood in the room looking like he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. He hadn't looked nervous with her all day, but now he looked differently. 

Anna glanced over the top of her glasses at him, confused by the sudden change of his mood.

"Ah, Annabelle...ah...when is your day off?" Sam asked while trying his best to look like he was just asking a question for no particular reason.

She frowned in thought. "I don't have a day off for the next two weeks, I think..."

"Oh, yes that's right, since you're new, you won't get your first full day off for a while...ah...maybe,..." He looked flustered. "Ah, would you like to have dinner with me, say Friday night? At the hospital cafeteria?" Sam asked with a shy smile.

Anna beamed. "A hospital cafeteria dinner date? How could I say no?"

"Is that a yes?" Sam frowned for a moment, confused.

She giggled. "Yes, I would love to have a dinner with you Friday night. Thank you for asking."

Sam grinned taking a step backwards and hitting one of the many file cabinets with his elbow. He jumped turning to look at the cabinet as if it had surprised him before turning back to her.

"Well, ah, thank you for accepting." He breathed out a laugh. "I'll pick you up? Or meet at the cafeteria?"

Annabelle made a silly face then smiled genuinely. "How about we meet there?"

"Good, good, well...see you tomorrow then -- at work..." He frowned looking embarrassed. "Of course at work..." He pointed behind him. "I need to go. G'night, Annabelle."

Webster turned around and hurried out, without even waiting for a goodbye. 

_Poor guy_ , Anna grinned to herself. At least, he was cute.

She stood up and picked up the papers she had been working on filing. There was no way she was going to get them done tonight. Webster had told her to finish what she could and put the rest in the file cabinet in the other room. So, what if she quit a little early..?


	7. Annabelle - The Volunteer

Annabelle woke with a start when her alarm went off. She jumped so violently that she fell off her bed, taking the papers that she had dropped on her lap when she fell asleep with her. She hit the floor under a rain of copies of some of the demonology books the library had.

"Ow! Ow!" Anna yelped, getting to her feet. Her glasses were sideways on her face and two of her curlers had fallen out.

She looked at the clock. 

_Of course, I'm cursed to wake up late!_

"Ugh!" Clayton yelped before she ran to her closet, yanking clothes off the hangers and started to strip as she rushed around looking for her bra, pulling curlers out of her hair at the same time, dropping them onto the floor as she rushed to the bathroom while muttering to herself about falling asleep on top of her covers and in a weird position. 

Her back felt sore and her head had been leaning against the back wall, while she had slept with her legs crossed. 

_Not the best way to start my second day_ , Annabelle muttered angrily, getting in her clothes in annoyance. 

A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, her hair brushed out into large feathered curls making her look younger, her already soft features made sweeter by the large curls that brushed her shoulders. She wore a light black skirt that fell just below her knees, but hugged her waist and hips, nude hose, and a blue shirt. The outfit made her look young and professional; at least that was what Anna had thought when she looked at herself in the mirror while applying her makeup. She pulled on a pair of simple beige box toe slip on shoes with a basic square heel that was maybe two inches giving her a little height to her already short stature, though not too much.

As Anna grabbed her purse, she glanced toward the papers that laid scattered across her bed. She decided to leave the files and tapes on her bed, and floor, thinking she might grab the rest later today. Anna looked at the files and papers, stepped over to the bed, grabbed up several sheets and folded them, sticking them in her purse. She would have liked to have cleaned them up and reorganized them, but she didn't have that time. Instead she rushed out of her room, heading down for breakfast.

It wasn't until she had gotten down to the cafeteria that Annabelle noticed that it was raining. She tried not to groan aloud. After the curlers and brushing out her hair, the rain was going to make her curls fall out and her hair look frizzy! Her glasses would get spotted with rain drops, and of course... no umbrella! 

Anna sighed, wishing she had used more hair spray on her feathered hair as she got herself a plate of rubbery scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee. She sat down to eat, figuring she had a solid twenty minutes before she was expected in the meeting.

She ate her breakfast, unfolding the pages she had grabbed and was reading the notes.

Annabelle was finishing off her coffee when she heard the creature being mentioned, again. She glanced over to see one of the nurses, a strawberry blonde who made her think of the model Twiggy with how skinny she was. The nurse also had that same short hair cut as the model.

She and one of the security guards were sharing breakfast. The nurse shook her head, holding her cup of coffee in both hands.

"I don't know who they are going to get to work with the beast. I think if the doctors had their way they would shove him back in the hole he crawled out of and forget about him."

The security guard, an attractive black man, nodded. "Yeah, it will be good. Did you hear about his claims?"

The woman shuddered. "Unfortunately. None of the nurses want to be anywhere near him."

"Neither does the security. Vego is the only one who doesn't seem scared of him."

The nurse shook her head again and sipped her coffee. "If they ask me to do it, I'm gonna quit."

The man put his hand on her back and rubbed slowly. "Hey, it won't come to that. No one wants to work with that demon."

 _No one has balls to do that_ , Anna smiled and bit her bottom lip, _except for me._

She got up, grabbed her papers, and returned them to her pocket before she headed out into the rain. She pulled her doctor's coat up over her head and took off at a jog for the main building, wondering how she was going to convince Dr. Morgan to let her have the incubus for her first case.  
  
  
  
  
  


When Annabelle arrived at the meeting, walking briskly into the room, and trying to act like her clothing wasn't damp, she noticed that several of the doctors huddled in small groups, talking in hushed whispers. To her, it looked as if everyone was on edge. 

She frowned and made her way to her seat, when Dr. Webster came up to her.

"Good morning, Anna. How did you sleep after your first day?" Sam smiled at her gently, his hand coming to rest on her elbow for a moment before he pulled a chair out for her. 

Anna sat down with a smile at him. 

"I was exhausted, so I had fallen asleep on top of the bedspread." She laughed. "I didn't even finish my dinner."

Webster laughed with her. "You'll probably have several more nights like that before you get used to your schedule."

"What is everyone talking about?" She looked around, trying to look less suspicious. "They all look so intense."

Webster frowned. He wasn't less disgruntled than the others.

"A demon was brought in yesterday. _An incubus_ , to be more particular. Its presence makes everyone get jittery. No one wants to be assigned to it. That monster should be put in a medically induced coma or stuck in solitary, but the courts demand that he needs to be examined. They think its best for him to stay here." Dr. Webster looked both ill and angry. Anna was a bit disturbed by his attitude. But, deeply she knew why -- he was afraid. Like everybody else in that place.

Sam shook his head, speaking down to her a little, which rubbed Anna the wrong way immediately. She did not like to be talked down to. She had gotten that all through high school and college, and she would be damned if she put up with it in New York.

Webster continued, unaware of the look of resentment on her face, "That thing is simply for somewhere else. It doesn't belong here."

She softened at his words. For once he was right. _He_ shouldn't be locked and treated like an animal but, returned to his place. 

Anna was about to agree with him, when Dr. Hopkins and Dr. Morgan came into the room. 

Everyone took their seats.

Dr. Morgan sat down at the head of the table. He looked twitchy to her as he leaned his elbows against the table and steepled his fingers. His eyes behind his glasses looked dilated to her, but she couldn't be sure, from where she sat. Morgan looked to be barely holding himself together, which made her wonder if it was related to the new... _guest_.

"I'm sure by now you've all heard that a demonic creature had arrived yesterday." There were murmurs among the doctors, but when Morgan cleared his throat, everyone quieted down. "He refuses to work with any of us, especially the male part..."

Everyone started whispering, again, but Dr. Fox spoke up to him, "Dr. Morgan, no one wants to work with _it_. No one trusts something that comes from the pit of..."

Annabelle stood up. 

She hadn't meant to stand up, but she did. 

"I'll do it," Dr. Clayton said firmly and with confidence.

The room grew quiet, all eyes turned towards her.

"What?" Dr. Morgan and Hopkins asked, looking bewildered.

"I said, I'll do it." Anna looked around. "I'll take him as my patient and will examine him."

Sam stood up next to her, the expression on his face a mix of concern and fear. "Dr. Clayton?"

"You heard me, Dr. Webster." She turned to look at him, indignantly. "I have a degree in psychiatry, I'm qualified. Otherwise, Dr. Morgan would not have hired me. None of you want to work with him, so I don't see what's the problem. The man, or the demon, needs a calm, steady and stable hand, someone unafraid, someone who could get an information out of him! It could be an important one, who knows."

Dr. Huntooon began to laugh hysterically. "Oh, listen to Miss Anne Sullivan here! You think you're the one who's going to succeed over a filth like it? Well, I say have at it! Let her try! She'll either be dead or too terrified to work -- then maybe we can get a real doctor in here." He grinned at Annabelle, a smile that meant trouble, while folding his arms and leaned back in his chair. 

_Son of a bitch! I'd gladly give you to the demon to take you down where you belong._

Dr. Crow looked up from his journal with a slight frown. "I say she should be allowed to try, because she may be right." He gave her a supportive smile. "She will be examining the incubus with fresh eyes. Perhaps, she will see and find out something the rest of us won't."

"You can't seriously be considering letting her?" Dr. Fox asked with her forehead creased in surprise. "No offense, Dr. Clayton, but you're brand new. You haven't even had your first patient, and you want to tackle with a Devil's pet? Either you're as crazy as _it_ \-- or stupid." Dr. Fox shook her head. "I'm worried about you, darl. He's a deep water full of sharks."

Annabelle looked both insulted and betrayed that Fox had stood up against her, but Dr. Chloe spoke up, "I think it's admirable that Dr. Clayton wishes to do this. Unlike us, she hasn't forgotten that it's our job to help these people, no matter how horrible their crimes have been, no matter who and what they are. She's really brave to stand face-to-face with a demon. I say that she should be allowed."

No wonder Annabelle liked her in the first place. Anna gave her a silent thankful smile.

Hopkins looked up at Annabelle, but he was whispering to Dr. Morgan while everyone argued.

Everyone began talking at once and Dr. Morgan looked helpless to bring the meeting back under control. Annabelle sat down in frustration as everyone began to speak louder, which soon degenerated into shouting, mostly their opinions against her having the demon as a case, until Dr. Hopkins slammed his hand down on the table, making everyone jump.

"Silence!" He ordered, without getting up and everyone became quiet again. Hopkins looked to Morgan, who nodded.

His voice sounded a little strained as he spoke, "Dr. Clayton, you can work with the creature. You may treat him in any fashion that you feel will be conducive to examine his entity -- basically you have full power over his care. But, the first sign that you are in danger or that you have lost control of the situation, your time with him will be terminated and another doctor will be put in your place." Morgan put his hands down flat on the table. "You must take every precaution when dealing with the demon, Dr. Annabelle Clayton, but I will allow you to treat him. I will inform the security staff as well as the rest of the staff that you have full authority over the being's care."

Anna did her best not to beam. She couldn't believe on her second day she had gotten her chance to treat and get to know the creature. It was like Christmas! This was the opportunity she needed to succeed! 

Annabelle kept her smile under control, folding her hands in her lap and nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Morgan. You won't be disappointed."

Dr. Huntoon snorted, "You'll be singing a different tune by the end of the day. If you're still alive."

The arrogant man's words made a shiver or two run down her spine. Yet, she didn't quiver.

"Wanna bet?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After the meeting Sam grabbed Anna's upper arm and steered her away from the other doctors and down an empty hall. 

"What were you thinking?! Are you insane?"

Anna pulled her arm out of his grasp, roughly. "I was thinking that I am a _psychiatrist_ and that is a case for me."

"That creature is not an ordinary patient, Annabelle, it's a demon!"

She frowned at him. 

"It's _him_! And, someone had to do it!"

Webster muttered, " _He?_ Just, _..._ " He sighed, calming his testosterone down. "Look, I won't try and talk you out of this, but please, the first sign of a problem, don't feel ashamed to step away from _him_. Not one of us here hasn't been scared of that creature."

She bit her lower lip shyly, shrugging before meeting his eyes. He might be against the plan but, he _cared_ for her. He really was a good man.

"I promise, I will. I'll be fine. Maybe, a new set of eyes and ears is going to work with him, someone with a new perspective."

Sam didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything more. "How about I buy you lunch today?"

She didn't refuse, and he nodded, but seemed reluctant to leave, taking one step away from her, looking at her with worry before he walked away.

Annabelle watched him go, turning around a corner and disappearing. She was very aware of how her colorful imagination run wild – whether it was just the woman or the psychiatrist in her, she had no idea.  
  



End file.
